


Bail

by Idontcare1835



Series: Dick Grayson Works [17]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Arrested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: BlueAcroBAT:Can I borrow like two hundred dollars from someone????Zombiewithguns:What did you do Dickhead?BlueAcroBAT:Why do you instantly think I've done something?Cripplingdepression:Why else would you need two hundred dollars?BlueAcroBAT:I might want to buy somethingQueenofred:Like what?BlueAcroBAT:....Darkandbroody:Dick what did you do?BlueAcroBAT:I got arrested?
Series: Dick Grayson Works [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841428
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Bail

\--Dick's P.O.V.--

"I hate you" Wally hissed at me as he was slammed down beside me. I smile innocently over at him as the officer tightened the cuffs, causing the cold metal to dig into my skin. 

"It wasn't my fault, you're the one that started the fire, I just finished it," I reply cheekily causing Wally to glare even more at me. 

"You're the one that got us caught," Wally hissed back, still glaring daggers at me. I shrug slightly or at least try to as the cops shove us both in the back of the patrol car. "Barry's going to kill me," Wally groaned, letting his head slam into the seat in front of him. 

"I'm going to be grounded till I'm older than Alfie," I groan copying Wally and slamming my head into the seat. 

"No you won't," Wally lifted his head to look at me. "I'll kill you long before then for this," The smile that had appeared on my face when he first spoke turned into a frown.

"Love you too," I respond cheekily, Wally rolled his eyes at me before turning to look out the window, promptly ignoring me. I chuckle softly before staring through the front window. 

The rest of the ride was like that, in total silence. Wally was the first one to speak up, not to me but to a police officer. "Don't we have one phone call?" He asks as they lead us over to a surprisingly empty cell. The police officer, who is very rude by the way, glared at the two of us before leading, read dragging, us towards a phone. 

"Make it quick," He snarled. Wally moved forward, dialling a number quickly, under the watchful gaze of officer dosh.

"Hi yes, I would like two large meat-lover pieces, please," Wally spoke happily, my eyes widen. _What the fuck!!_

"Dude," I hiss, Wally glances over at me. "Get me a large pepperoni," Wally smirks over at me before putting in my order. He gives the restaurant my address before hanging up. 

"You've got to be kidding me," Officer dosh mutters, "you're using you're _one_ phone call to order pizza to your house that you probably won't get to eat?" I frown, he was right. Pushing Wally out of the way I steal the phone off of him.

"Hey Alfie, a couple of pizza's are coming to the house, if they get there before us, can you put them in the oven and make sure no one eats them," I ask.

"Of course Master Dick," Alfie respond, I hum thanks before hanging up.

"Oh right, smart," Wally comments. Officer Dosh, just rolls his eyes before dragging us to the cells, taking our phones and wallets in the processes. He glares at us, before stalking off. Leaving us alone, in this little cell. 

Making sure no one was around, I walk up to lock and quickly pick it. "They really need better security," I muse, grabbing our phones and walking back inside the cell. Wally closes the door as we hide in the corner.

 **BlueAcroBAT:** Can I borrow like two hundred dollars from someone????

I quickly type into the Bat chat room.

 **Zombiewithguns:** What did you do Dickhead?

 **BlueAcroBAT:** Why do you instantly think I've done something?

 **Cripplingdepression:** Why else would you need two hundred dollars?

 **BlueAcroBAT:** I might want to buy something

 **Queenofred:** Like what?

 **BlueAcroBAT:** ....

 **Darkandbroody:** Dick what did you do?

 **BlueAcroBAT:** I got arrested?

 **Queenofpurple:** What, why?

 **Zombiewithguns:** Goldie got arrested,

 **Batbutler:** Why didn't you inform me of this when you called?

 **Queenofpurple:** When did you call Alfred?

 **BlueAcroBAT:** When I used my phone call to make sure the pizza Wally brought wouldn't get eaten by your people. 

**Darkandbroody:** I'm on my way,

 **BlueAcroBAT:** Thanks

Smirking in triumph, I turn off my phone. "Bruce is on his way," I comment happily. Wally nods and we lapse into silence. 

Pretty soon, Bruce comes and we were released. After a lecture from Alfred, we took the pizza to my room and played video games for the rest of the night. 


End file.
